Are You Hitting On My Dad!
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Shino Aburame is a quiet guy that loves anything to do with insects. So he finds nothing wrong with going on an escort mission with his dad, only he didn't expect to fall for the girl they're escorting. And it doesn't help that she has a thing for his dad
1. Butterflies and Moths

**J: Ok, this fanfiction was inspired by Baby Cougar's statement that Shino was not getting any luck in the romance department, I mean, you can almost count the Shino romance fanfics on your fingers ONCE! Depressing much! And the idea for this one was originally going to be a one-shot, but I thought it'd be better as a chaptered one. So please enjoy one of the few Shino fics!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Naruto people or places used in this fanfiction.**

**P.S. Can't promise this will be updated very much, just like 'Bounty Hunt.'**

**

* * *

**

"Are You Hitting on My Dad?!"

**Chapter One - "Want to Come?"**

It was a pleasent and relaxed day in Konoha as Shino Aburame took his morning stroll through the woods. Today was teh day the cocoons broke open to reveal beautiful new butterflies and months; Shino never missed this day. A small breeze rustled the tree tops and his dark bronw hair, it felt great on the skin that wasn't covered by his coat.

The sun's warm rays of light were stirring the bugs within his body, it was a creeping sensation he'd long since gotten use to. Sometimes they wiggled around so much it tickled, that was something very unpredictable and dangerous. It either gets him in trouble or a very awkward position. He prefered the trouble to the awkwardness.

A small clearing opened up before him, filled with sunlight his sunglasses were used as intended. Not to just hide his eyes. Among the tall grass were multiple flowers of different families. To his luck he found his favorite, blue bells. Something about blue bells always made him feel at peace, no matter what the situation. Feeling this spot would do Shino sat down and leaned against a tree, but before he got too comfortable he released a small group of bugs to act as lookouts. Now he could lay back and enjoy the scenery, as well as the birth of over a 100 new butterflies and moths.

'Snap' went a nearby twig, his bugs hadn't warned him. Meaning the enemy found a way around them, isn't an actual threat, or someone his bugs knew. The unasked question was answered a second late by his Shibi Aburame coming around the tree he'd been leaning against. Shino's dad took the seat next to his son, relaxing against the tree he said simply," Good thinking with the scouting bugs."

"Glad you noticed dad, but I thought you had a mission today?" Shino inquired curiously, his dad has never skipped out on a mission.

Nodding his father answered," I do, I'm kinda in the middle of it. And I came here to get your help, Lady Tsunade gave me the okay if you're interested. Two of your friends are welcome to tag along as well."

Shino raised an eyebrow and turned to look straight at his father," What kind of mission is it?" Shino liked going on missions with his father, but the last mission they went on together didn't demand much of his skills. Shino loved watching his dad in action, so it was worth his time to go along on missions with him.

Not bothering to make eye contact Mr. Aburame replied," Just an escort mission, but it's kinda special. I'm escorting the daughter of an old friend to the village hidden in the rocks. He passed away recently and his remaining family lives in Iwagakure, that's why Lady Tsunade allowed me to do this mission out of request. So you wanna tag along?"

Shino relaxed back against the tree trunk and stared up at the sky, the first few butterflies and moths were flying about. It was beautiful watching them try their new wings. Sighing Shino answered," Sure, I'll come along. I'll ask Kiba and Hinata to come too. When are we setting out?"

"As soon as you're ready, I'll be waiting at the gates with Horuko, that's the girl's name. I have a feeling you two will be good friends, like her dad and I were. See you there son." Mr. Aburame then got up and left back to the village.

Sighing again Shino held out two fingers, one for a moth and one for a butterfly, when they landed gently upon his fingers he mumbled under his breath," Me and most females don't get along too well." Almost in response to his words the butterfly on his finger flew away, leaving the moth to look sad and alone.


	2. Meet Horuko

**J: Finally, I got this thing posted! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been distracted by this and that, you know, school shit -.-' Anyhoodles, do enjoy this next installment where things get interesting. As well I demands at least 3-4 reviews before I update next time (hell it'll take long enough to get the next chapter up)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Meet Horuko

An hour after the talk with his father Shino stood at the door of the Hyuuga house with Kiba and Akamaru beside him. They'd just asked the door attendant to get Hinata for them a second ago when Neji came around the side of the house. Walking up to the them he asked," There a mission for your team?"

"You could say that, Shino's old man is letting us go along on an escort mission. What's it to you Neji?" Kiba answered/ asked a bit rudely.

Neji took no notice of the rube undertone and replied," Hinata left yesterday on another escort mission with Shikamaru and Ino. If you need someone to go I'll stand in for her." Neji must have been bored, he usually wouldn't ask to go on a mission that wasn't given to him.

Kiba looked at Shino for the answer and Shino could only shrug, he would have preffered that Hinata come along since he was use to her (and the person being escorted was female.) Staring at Neji Shino said," I don't think ym dad would complain, and we'll have to send a notice to Lady Tsunade. I'll fill you in on the details for the mission on the way to my house." Neji nodded and ran back inside to get the things he'd need.

"I can't believe you're letting Neji come along, that guy gets on my nerves so much. You make sure to stand between us or I'll let Akamaru go at him...Oh! And I don't think we should tell Hinata either, it might bother her that we took her cousin who's she not too friendly with yet." Kiba babbbled as soon as he felt safe to speak. Akamaru barked in short fragments to say something to Kiba. Kiba in turn gave his best friend a disbelieving stare and asked," What do you mean you won't attack Neji just cause I don't like him?! You're suppose to back me up on these things buddy!" Akamaru turned his head away coldly to silently tell Kiba he wasn't aruging about it.

Shine was always grateful that bugs were so cooperative when he watched spats between these two. A second after Neji reappeared with his knapsack on his back, giving Shino a nod to lead they went on to Shino's house, a place neither Kiba or Neji had been to before.

The Aburame home turned out to be quite homely, you could tell they had good income but didn't like to show it off. Walking through the front door Shino sent out a bug to inform his family of his return, the Aburame family liked to keep land noises to a minimun so not to frighten any insect colonies. The bug Shino sent out returned a split second after, Shino's dad right behind it," Welcome back, hello Kiba, Akamaru, and I'm surprised to see you and not Hinata Neji, but you are welcome." Kiba and Neji nodded their thanks, they didn't need to be told about the volume control.

"I've already gotten your things together Shino, so we can set out as soon as Horuko decides to show up. She was in the kitchen a second ago, but-" 'Creeek' 'Grrr' 'CRACK!' "Eep!" Mr. Aburame was abruptly cut off by the support beam above them breaking, letting fall a startled body right into Shino's arms. (He caught out of reflex.)

"Ah, Horuko there you are." Shino's dad seemed unfazed by the fact a teenage girl just fell from the ceiling, Shino showed now surprise either but only 'cause he had control of his facial expressions to a certain level. Neji and Kiba looked about ready to faint they were caught so off guard.

Shino politely put the girl on her feet and took a step back while pushing his face further into his collar, just to hide his blush. The girl that had fallen from the ceiling was, in his opinion, pretty cute. She had short choppy red hair with a black streak through the middle, she had the lightest of tans and a dusting of freckles across her face. What really got Shino's attention was the dark emerald green of her eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black mesh muscle shirt, a ripped and worn out jean vest, a jean skirt and black knee length leggings. The whole ensemble showed off her curvy figure and hefty chest. Giving the boys an awkward smile and laugh she scratched the back of her head saying," Ah, sorry about that. I was working on my chakra control by crawling on the ceiling. At the last second I let my mind wander and lost my grip. Oh, ah, I'm Horuko Tokogo." Mr. Aburame had expected some kind of reaction from the boys towards Horuko, but not a triple blush. He really didn't think Neji would blush as well. Thankfully Horuko was the oblivious type, so she didn't notice the bright pink fade from the boy's faces.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Shibi asked," Horuko, have you got everything packed for the trip?"

The boys (including Mr. Aburame) were just as oblivious to blushes as Horuko, for she got a small tint of pink to her cheeks at Mr. Aburame's touch. When she replied it came out a bit squeaky," Yes! I've got everything together. Shuriken! Smoke bombs! Scrolls and wire! Oh! And my clothes and Axel!"

"Who's Axel?" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side like Akamaru would do when he's confused.

Horuko opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out, closing her mouth again she turned in a full circle and laughed awkwardly," Axel's hiding, just gimme a second to remember the summoning call." Shino looked up at his dad for an explanation, Mr. Aburame shook his head, it was best to let Horuko show them.

Horuko's thoughts finally clicked back into place, digging into her skirt pocket she pulled out a small vial. Dabbing it on her fingers she crouched down and drew a flower, the liquid stayed clear for a moment but the second it dried it turned black. Different kanjis and symbols appeared around the flower, then in a flash of light and puff of smoke an emerald green and sapphire blue butterfly wearing four scabbards that held diamond hard daggers. Shino stood flabbergasted, he never heard of a summoning that called such a dangerous but awe inpiring insect. Holding her arm up for the butterfly to perch Horuko announced," This is Axel, my partner in multiple crimes. Say hello Axel."

The butterfly assesed the crowd before him, seeing the young boys admiring eyes on his friend Axel raged," All I see is a bunch of perverts! You little punks better keep your hands off my girmph! Mphhh! MRPHH!" Horuko had slapped her hands over Axel's mouth once she realized what he was yelling about.

Laughing nervously with an embarrassed blush on her face Horuko apologized," Sorry about that, I forgot how protective he can get. He was my dad's partner before he died, and I guess his attitude towards guys kinda rubbed off." The boys couldn't help but think, ' If that's the butterfly's attitude towards guys, I'd hate to see what her dad was like.'

"I remember how your dad was after you were born, he set up signs around the house saying no males except family were allowed near you. It's just too bad he won't be able to interrogate your first boyfriend." Mr Aburame sighed, recalling all the good times he had with Mr. Tokogo. He was so entranced he didn't notice the almost flirty look in Horuko's eyes as she looked at him.

Shino was starting to get a but uncomfortable and decided to break the atmosphere," Dad, if we're all ready to go then can we set out. It's a four and a half fay trip to Iwagakure isn't it?"

Broken from his chain of memories Shibi nodded in agreement," You're right son. We should get going before it gets too late. Go grab your things Horuko." Horuko repsonded by poofing up to the room she'd been given for her stay at the Aburame house, leaving behind Axel to glare darkly at the boys.

Akamaru didn't take kindly to the glares and barked angrily at the mean butterfly, Axel stuck out his long curly tongue and pulled on his eye socket. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses and thought tediously,' I'm thinking this trip will be more trouble than it's worth.'


End file.
